Mimpi dan anggur manis
by Hino Sakura
Summary: Mimpi dan anggur manis adalah sama, dalam hal memabukkan dan membuat orang terpikat padanya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: TRC milik CLAMP.

* * *

Karena Sakura adalah orang yang terpenting bagiku dan ia akan selalu menjadi orang yang terpenting bagiku. Oleh karena itu…

---

"Syaoran!!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh pada yang memanggil. Tersenyum, ia membalas panggilan gadis jelita berambut sewarna karamel yang kini berada di hadapannya. "Tuan putri?"

"Syaoran! Main, yuk!!"

"Heh? Tu, tuan putri," Syaoran tergagap melihat tuan putrinya yang tertawa-tawa dan menari-nari di tempat. Menoleh ke arah lain, ia menemukan Kurogane si ninja menegak anggur langsung dari botolnya dan Fye si penyihir tertawa-tawa dalam lomba minum. Di antara mereka, makhluk kecil berwarna putih yang bulat dan bertelinga kelinci melompat-lompat riang dengan sebotol anggur di tangannya yang mungil. "Anggur manis! Anggur manis! Sakura dan Syaoran minum juga, ya!!" ucapnya riang.

Secepat kilat Syaoran kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang mencoba melakukan gerakan _grand fouettes en tournant_, gerakan berputar 32 kali peran Odil dari Swan lake. Syaoran sweatdropped. Baru berputar 18 kali, Sakura yang matanya sudah berspiral, oleng.

Dan dengan sigapnya Syaoran kembali ke sisi Sakura, menangkapnya sebelum mencapai tanah. Membuang napas lega, Syaoran kembali menatap tuan putrinya. Wajah yang dilihatnya adalah wajah yang puas dengan senyum kecil terkembang. Mata gadis di dekapannya yang sewarna permata jade menatap lurus mata karamelnya.

"Syaoran," senyum Sakura. Lalu gadis itu terlelap dalam tidurnya yang damai.

Syaoran menggenggam erat tangan tuan putrinya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat tidur, tuan putri. Semoga mimpi anda indah."

---

"Nee, nee, Yukito-niisan! Hari ini dia sudah pulang, kan?"

Yukito tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Saat ini ia sedang melapor pada kakakmu di ruang kerjanya."

"Kakak?! Aaah!! Pasti kakak mau mengerjai dia lagi!" teriak Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu berlari ke arah ruang kerja kakaknya, tak lupa ia berbalik pada Yukito. "Terima kasih, Yukito-niisan!"

"Hati-hati tersandung!"

Terlambat, Sakura sudah tersandung dan terjatuh di atas seseorang. Yukito sweatdropped.

Sakura merasa orang yang dijatuhinya itu memanggilnya. Ditatapnya wajah buram milik orang yang ditindihinya. Segera Sakura melompat ke samping, pindah dari atas tubuh teman sepermainannya yang menjadi 'korban' kecerobohannya.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Sa-ku-ra!!" teriak Sakura berkacak pinggang dan menunjukkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke depan. Sedetik kemudian, senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. "Selamat datang kembali!"

---

Sakura terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut. Rasanya ia mengingat sesuatu yang sangat lama dilupakannya. Namun ia tetap tak mampu mengingatnya. Yang ia ingat adalah ia jatuh menindih seseorang, namun orang itu tak jelas seperti apa. Padahal seharusnya ia mengenalnya, namun ia tak dapat mengingatnya. Setiap kali memikirkan orang itu, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut kesakitan.

"Tuan putri? Anda tak apa-apa?" tanya sebuah suara dari samping tempat tidur di mana Sakura berbaring. Syaoran mengambil sebuah gelas berisi air mineral dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Minumlah."

Sakura mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasur, dengan bantuan Syaoran tentu saja. Perlahan Sakura mengambil gelas berisi air yang disodorkan padanya dan mulai meminumnya setelah mengucapkan "terima kasih" dengan suara kecil dan lirih karena ia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara di ambang pintu. Sakura dan Syaoran menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mengangguk bersama. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Uum, aku tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi…" ucap Sakura memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kiri. Masih berdenyut-denyut rupanya.

"Kemarin saat aku lengah, kau diberi anggur sama si bakpau putih," kata Kurogane dari depan pintu. Nadanya jelas-jelas menyalahkan, entah pada dirinya sendiri yang lengah atau pada si bakpau putih.

"Oh," ucap Sakura, masih memegangi kepalanya. "Maaf, aku pasti banyak merepotkan kalian."

"Itu tidak benar. Tuan putri lebih baik kembali beristirahat bila masih pusing," ucap Syaoran lalu perlahan-lahan membantu Sakura berbaring lagi. Dalam lima detik, Sakura sudah terlelap.

"Kau juga beristirahatlah," ucap Kurogane setelah Sakura tertidur. Syaoran menoleh padanya. "Kau juga belum beristirahat sejak kemarin malam, kan? Putri itu tidak akan apa-apa. Tidur sana."

"Baik," Syaoran tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi," tambahnya.

Kurogane hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan meninggalkan sang putri dengan ksatrianya berdua di kamar. Sebenarnya, bertiga, karena makhluk berbentuk bakpau putih bernama Mokona juga ada di sana menemani keduanya.

Syaoran akhirnya tertidur di atas kursi di samping tempat tidur Sakura, dengan kedua tangan masih menggenggam tangan kanan sang putri. Mokona yang melihat mereka berdua tersenyum dan cahaya benderang yang aneh keluar dari mulutnya, menyelimuti seisi ruangan.

"Mimpi indah, ya!" ucapnya riang.

---

**Next chapter:**

Putih. Semuanya serba putih. Sejauh mata memandang, yang ada hanyalah putih. Ah, tapi ada satu sosok manusia di tengah segala kekosongan itu. Ketika sosok itu membuka matanya, warna putih di sekitarnya mulai memudar dan berubah menjadi pemandangan yang familiar.

Halaman istana Negeri Clow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: TRC milik CLAMP

* * *

Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya, asalkan aku dapat kembali melihat senyumnya yang tulus.

---

Putih. Semuanya serba putih. Sejauh mata memandang, yang ada hanyalah putih. Ah, tapi ada satu sosok manusia di tengah segala kekosongan itu. Ketika sosok itu membuka matanya, warna putih di sekitarnya mulai memudar dan berubah menjadi pemandangan yang familiar.

Halaman istana Negeri Clow.

"Putri Sakura! Selamat siang!" ucap seorang pria tua yang menggenggam gunting rumput dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mengangkat topi jerami dari kepalanya. Ia tersenyum senang, seakan semua keringat yang bercucuran sebagai bukti kerja kerasnya tak berarti apa-apa.

"Putri Sakura! Semoga menjadi hari yang indah untuk anda!" ucap seorang wanita setengah baya yang membawa sekeranjang sayur. Senyum juga terpasang di wajahnya.

"Tuan putri Sakura! Bagaimana dengan sebuah apel? Gratis khusus untuk anda!" kata seorang gadis yang membawa sekeranjang apel dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah apel pada Sakura, lalu pergi setelah Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih. Di wajahnya juga terpasang senyum lebar.

Sakura menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Ia tahu tempat ini, kepingan ingatannya yang telah kembali yang menuntunnya. Tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan saja ke arah istana. Siapa tahu, ia akan menemukan suatu petunjuk tentang di mana ia berada saat ini.

"Tuan putri! Awas kaki anda!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah siapapun yang baru saja berteriak. Sayangnya, walau menoleh, ia tetap berjalan sehingga ia…

"Kyaa!"

Jatuh. Bukan hanya jatuh, ia bahkan menimpa seseorang. Segera ia menyingkir ke samping orang itu dengan wajah merah.

"Tuan putri?" tanya pemuda 'korban' kecerobohan Sakura.

"Syaoran!"

Seketika itu juga déjà vu menyerang Sakura.

Syaoran berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu, tetapi ia masih diam tak berkata-kata. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Anda tak apa-apa?" tanya Syaoran cemas. Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Tempat apa ini?" tanya Syaoran bukan pada siapa-siapa.

"Ini mimpi!" Mokona muncul dengan _Pooong!_ dari udara kosong, mengejutkan Syaoran dan Sakura. "Ufufufufu. Salah satu dari 108 keahlian khusus Mokona, menyambung mimpi! Mokona menyambung mimpi Syaoran dan Sakura!"

Syaoran dan Sakura berpandangan sesaat, lalu kembali menatap bakpau putih hidup yang masih melayang-layang di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi Syaoran dan Sakura bisa bersenang-senang!!" lanjut Mokona senang. Masih mengambang, ia melaju bagai roket ke arah istana. "Syaoran dan Sakura juga ikut, ya!!!"

Syaoran dan Sakura kembali saling berpandangan. Sedetik kemudian, mereka tertawa dan mulai berjalan ke arah istana.

---

"Rindunya," ucap Sakura. "Rasanya tempat ini benar-benar familiar. Bila berjalan lurus terus, akan tembus ke rumah kaca istana. Bila berbelok ke kanan di koridor ini, akan sampai ke perpustakaan. Lalu pintu ini…"

Syaoran hanya tersenyum mendengar setiap penjelasan Sakura. Tempat ini juga, tempat yang dirindukannya. Walau hanya mimpi, tak mengapa. Asalkan ia masih bersama Tuan Putri Sakura…

"Lalu ini," Sakura berhenti sesaat. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat salah satu pintu. Syaoran turut memandang pintu itu. _Ruang tari?,_ pikir Syaoran.

Sakura membuka pintu itu. Ruangan itu kosong dan hampir seluruh bagiannya terbuat dari kaca, kecuali lantainya yang terbuat dari kayu beralas karpet berwarna hijau rumput. Sebuah rak berisi dua pasang sepatu tari–masing-masing untuk laki-laki dan perempuan–terletak di dekat pintu. Dengan riang Sakura menarik Syaoran untuk mencoba sepatu-sepatu itu.

Selesai memakai sepatu tarinya, Sakura berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Ditutup matanya dan ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai menari.

Tariannya riang, namun setiap gerakannya begitu anggun. Setiap kali ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi, dan setiap kali kakinya menghentak karpet, angin bertiup mengelilinginya. Lalu entah sejak kapan kaca-kaca di dinding berubah menampilkan sebuah padang bunga. Dan musik mengalun entah dari mana, seiring dengan tarian Sakura.

Syaoran yang terpana terus memperhatikan Sakura lekat-lekat. Teringat olehnya masa kecil mereka ketika Sakura dengan susah payah berusaha menari dengan benar, hanya agar bisa mengajaknya menari.

Dengan satu lompatan tinggi, Sakura berhenti menari dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. Ia lalu menatap lekat Syaoran yang terpana melihatnya.

Terpana….

Sedang terpana…….

Masih terpana……….

Terus terpana………….

Lima menit kemudian, Syaoran sadar kembali dan bertepuk tangan. Sakura lalu tersenyum dan mulai menari lagi. Tapi kali ini, ia mengajak 'ksatria'-nya untuk turut menari bersamanya. Tanpa kata-kata, hanya ekspresi dan gerakan. Dan mereka mulai menari. Dalam setiap langkah, oleh setiap gerakan, tiba-tiba mereka berada di padang bunga, di mana langit biru cerah, angin bermain, dan kelopak bunga menari.

Jauh di atas mereka, sesosok putih mungil tertawa kecil dan ikut menari di udara.

---

"Mereka tertidur?"

Kurogane mengangguk. Ia pergi ke salah satu rak dan mengambil sebotol anggur. Tak repot-repot mengambil gelas, ia langsung membuka botol itu dan menegak cairan di dalamnya. Ia menoleh sebentar pada laki-laki yang tadi bertanya padanya, lalu kembali menatap rak. Diambilnya satu botol lagi, lalu dilemparkanya ke arah Fye.

"Uuups, bahaya," ucap Fye tapi berhasil menangkap botol anggur itu dengan baik. Ia membuka botol itu dan berdiri untuk mengambil gelas. "Berbicara soal anggur manis, kemarin kita juga mengirimkan beberapa botol ke penyihir dimensi, kan? Kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya, ya?"

"Mana kutahu," jawab Kurogane singkat.

Fye masih terus tersenyum dan mulai menuang anggur ke gelas yang baru saja diambilnya dari rak peralatan makan."Syukurlah kalau mereka berdua sudah tidur. Semalam Syaoran sangat panik, siih."

"Um," kata Kurogane melanjutkan acara minumnya. "Bocah itu terlalu khawatir."

"Sama seperti Kuro-chan, kan?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu."

"Baiiik, Kuro-kuro."

---

"Yuuko sedang senang, ya?"

Yuuko tersenyum ke arah makhluk hitam imut dihadapannya.

"Siapa tahu?" Ia kembali menatap gelasnya, yang berisi cairan berwarna merah menyala. Ditegaknya hingga habis anggur itu. "Anggaplah mimpi itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas anggur manis ini, Tuan putri dan ksatrianya."

**-End-**

* * *

Maaf, sungguh aku tak tahu harus menulis apa untuk kelanjutannya, jadi kutamatkan di sini... Lalu karena mimpi itu aneh dan apa saja mungkin terjadi di dalam mimpi, tolong jangan terlalu dipusingkan mengenai pemindahan setting (yang aneh itu) pada bagian Syaoran dan Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mereka menari, ya? (aah, aku author aneh...) Anggap saja bernostalgia bagi Syaoran, dan usaha menjernihkan ingatan yang samar-samar bagi Sakura.

Dan terima kasih telah membaca! Maaf, atas semua bagian yang salah. Please Review!


End file.
